(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dynamic searching device for toys.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Many toys are often driven by mechanical devices to control the motion thereof, such as toy vehicles. However, the toys are generally controlled by remote control, and lack spontaneous and automatic movement and interactive operation. Compared to the fast development of interactive games, such as computer games, the conventional mechanical toys are relatively dull and cannot attract children.